


15D15P: PJO - "I Have to Go."

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: PJO [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Drabble, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: Percy Jackson & the Olympians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: PJO - "I Have to Go."

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/67194.html) on 9 June 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #002 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _005\. "I Have to Go."_  
>   
> 

When he got old enough to understand the Di Angelo siblings, Percy was surprised that Artemis had taken to Bianca at all. That the vow had held.

He wondered, sometimes, when he watched Nico in the corner of his eye. If it had ever occurred to them that it wasn’t normal.

He doubted it. Very little of Nico’s life was normal – what with the umbrakinesis and hellhounds and spending some downtime as a geranium when his stepmother got testy.

But there was weird.

And there was abnormal.

Percy wasn’t sure which he thought the Di Angelo siblings’ romance had been.

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
